The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Merlot BLZ’. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced from micropropagation by tissue culture resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘Majestic Red’, an unpatented Zantedeschia variety and the male parent, an unnamed, unpatented Zantedeschia variety having pink spathes. ‘Merlot BLZ’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily plants with dark red-purple spathes.
The new cultivar was created in Tauranga, New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly from micropropagation by tissue culture in New Zealand over a three year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Australia on Apr. 19, 2007, in New Zealand on May 3, 2007 and with the European Union on Oct. 29, 2007. ‘Merlot BLZ’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.